Recomenzando
by Sally Kusajishi
Summary: No, se rehusaba a ser juzgada cuando nadie sabia lo ocurrido en realidad... Prefirio irse y seguir su vida en otro lugar...
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Se despertó esa mañana, era un simple día mas, el cielo estaba completamente nublado, pero eso era normal. No podía evitar extrañar el radiante sol, pero estaba segura que mientras estuviera allí no lo vería más.

¿Dónde estaba? En la aldea oculta de la niebla

¿Qué hacía allí? Simple, había huido, había abandonado su aldea de origen

¿Motivo? Muchos, pero simplemente no soportaba mas su vida allí. ¿Por qué? Según muchos ella tenía una vida normal, era una ninja, una muy buena ninja, tenía muchos amigos y una vida aparentemente equilibrada.

Pero no era así. Pero para que alguien más pudiera entender su historia y el que hacía en ese lugar, debía empezar su historia por el principio.

Su nombre era Tenten, tenía 19 años y era ninja activo de Konoha. Su rango era jounnin, y aunque no era necesario se encontraba dos veces al mes con su antiguo equipo de cuando era genin, o bueno, eso intentaban si sus tiempos lo permitían.

Su antiguo equipo, Gai su sensei y sus dos compañeros Lee y Neji.

Neji, la persona clave de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Una tarde, un año atrás mientras entrenaban con su equipo, decidieron dividirse de a dos, y por cosas de la vida a ella le toco junto a Neji, decidieron adentrarse en el bosque y alejarse lo más posible de sus otros dos compañeros, pues en algo estaban de acuerdo, no les gustaba estar cerca cuando ese par entrenaban juntos. Entrenaron un buen rato, pero entre más entrenaban mas se notaba la diferencia de nivel entre ambos, así que finalmente ella decidió dejar de intentar ganarle a Neji, era obvio que no lo lograría. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y se relajo un poco, estaba agotada. Sorprendentemente Neji se sentó a su lado a descansar también, a ella eso no le molesto en lo más mínimo, desde que tenía trece años admiraba a Neji en silencio, y con el pasar de los años notó que ahora le tenía algo más que admiración, lo quería, en silencio, pero lo quería. Pero eso era algo que ella se guardaría para sí misma, pues bien sabía que no sería capaz de confesar sus sentimientos, y la idea de ser rechazada, como seguro ocurriría, le aterraba.

Sin notarlo se fue quedando dormida, pero la gran sorpresa fue el despertarse apoyada en el hombro de Neji, se incorporó rápidamente, estaba completamente apenada.

- Debiste despertarme - murmuro ella

- Hmph - fue su respuesta, ella lo interpreto como un "no importa". De hecho ya sabía interpretar casi todas las "respuestas" del Hyüga.

Se fue a levantar de allí, ya había oscurecido y en el cielo se podía ver que pronto llovería, lo último que quería era coger un resfriado. Infortunadamente al intentar levantarse, piso su pergamino de armas, resbalándose, y, para su desgracia, cayéndose encima de Neji. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, podía sentir la respiración de Neji mezclándose con la suya, ella estaba completamente roja, debía levantarse de allí, pero no lograba mover ni un solo musculo, sus ojos evaluaban al Hyüga, esperando su reacción, esperando que él la apartara o que le pidiera que se levantara, pero eso no paso.

Él la observaba fijamente, aquellos ojos blancos la veían fijamente, sus ojos, aunque no transmitían sentimiento alguno, se veían extrañamente profundos.

No soporto mas estar en esa posición, y tomando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, lo besó. Fue un beso tímido, no olvidaba que existía una gran posibilidad que él la apartara. Pero increíblemente, él le correspondió el beso, con uno igualmente tímido.  
La lluvia comenzó, obligándolos a separarse y a buscar rápidamente un lugar donde refugiarse. Afortunadamente, no estaban muy lejos de la aldea, así que pudieron ir a sus respectivas casas. No dijeron una palabra más, ella no tenía idea de que decir... y no sabía que estaba pasando por la mente de Neji.

Ese fue el comienzo de todo, cuando se encontraban para entrenar se iban ellos dos aparte, y después de entrenar, cuando menos lo notaban, estaban nuevamente besándose. Nadie sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos, ni siquiera los directamente implicados ¿Por qué se besaban? Ella no lo sabía, pero la verdad no le molestaba el hecho de no saberlo.  
De besos no habían pasado, bueno, tal vez algunas caricias, pero nada más. Ella no iba a permitirlo y estaba segura que el famosísimo autocontrol de Neji tampoco le permitiría ir más allá.  
¿Por qué no iba a permitirlo? Simple, ella no era una cualquiera, como para estarse acostando con alguien que no fuera su novio, y aunque se besaba con Neji, ellos no tenían su relación definida, si es que a eso se le podía llamar relación.

Llevaban cuatro meses igual, ella no aguantaba más, le gustaba lo que hacían, eso debía admitirlo, pero ya no aguantaba más el no saber qué relación tenían Neji y ella. Así que esa tarde cuando él se acerco a besarla, ella no lo permitió, corrió levemente su cara, pero eso fue suficiente para que él entendiera que ella no lo quería besar.

- Tenten... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - la pregunta la tomó totalmente desprevenida ¿acaso leía mentes? ella giró su cara para poder observarlo a los ojos, él no mentía, la pregunta había sido completamente en serio.

- S... sí - no cabía en la dicha, jamás había esperado que él le preguntara eso, le dedico una gran sonrisa y lo besó.

Y así comenzaron su relación, nadie sabía que ellos salían, no lo querían comentar, querían dejar las cosas tranquilas por el momento.  
Se veían un poco más que antes, pero no era mucha la diferencia, las diferentes misiones les impedían verse tan seguido como ella quería.

El tiempo fue pasando, sus encuentros eran cada vez más apasionados, sus besos eran cada vez más apasionados, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso siguiente. Hasta que un día, ella no lo tolero más, y mientras lo besaba fue desabrochándole la camisa, dándole así a entender lo que quería. Él no se hizo rogar, al parecer la deseaba tanto como ella a él.  
Eso fue dos meses antes de ese día. Ese terrible día en que él le contó aquella horrible noticia.  
Lo habían comprometido, las reglas del clan lo habían obligado a comprometerse. Y él, como fiel seguidor de las reglas no se había negado. Ella le peleó por eso, creyó que él lucharía por la relación que ellos mantenían, que haría algo por lograr que ellos siguieran juntos, pero no había sido así. Simplemente al enterarse de la noticia, fue a darle la noticia a ella y decirle que la relación se terminaba.

Ella quedo devastada con la noticia ¿Tan poco le importaba ella? Es decir, si ella realmente le importara, aunque sea un poco el habría luchado ¿Verdad?  
Tomó una decisión, una un poco apresurada, pero le pareció lo correcto. Se iría de la aldea, y el motivo no era simplemente que él la hubiera dejado, ella estaba embarazada, se había enterado un poco antes de hablar con él e iba emocionada a contarle, pero al enterarse de lo que él tenía que decir, decidió guardarse la noticia.  
Por eso había abandonado la aldea, no se iba a quedar en esa aldea viendo como Neji se casaba, no se arriesgaría a poner en duda su reputación al estar embarazada sin tener pareja. No vería a Neji pasar todos los días con un aparente, o quizá no, feliz matrimonio. No sería juzgada por un crimen no cometido, no quería ser conocida como una rompe-matrimonios, no sería conocida como la amante del Hyüga, no, definitivamente su orgullo no le permitía seguir allí.

Así que empacó sus cosas y desapareció de la aldea sin dejar rastro alguno, ¿su dirección? Un lugar donde supiera que nunca la encontrarían... y que mejor lugar que la aldea oculta de la niebla, un lugar donde se refugiaban la mayoría de enemigos de la hoja.

Llego al lugar después de dos días de viaje, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue buscar al mejor medico del lugar, debía asegurarse de llevar su embarazo bien, lo siguiente fue buscar una sencilla pero bonita casa en la cual vivir, y consiguió un empleo, trabajaba en una granja, era un trabajo sencillo, con un sueldo sencillo, que le permitía sacar adelante su hogar y próximamente a su hijo.

Cinco meses llevaba viviendo en aquella villa, su vida era monótona, cada día extrañaba más su villa, queria volver, pero no podía, y ahora que tenía esa barriga gigante, menos.  
Abrumada por la monotonía de su día, decidió salir, se saltaría ese día el trabajo, estaba en incapacidad por su embarazo, pero aun así ella prefería ir a trabajar que quedarse encerrada en casa.  
Estaba cansada de caminar, sin notarlo, se había alejado demasiado, y su hijo ya pesaba lo suficiente como para hacerla cansarse antes de tiempo, observó un pequeño claro y se acerco allí para poder descansar. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y descanso sus pies.  
De repente sintió una presencia extraña rondando el lugar, sus habilidades ninjas estaban un poco oxidadas, pero aun así podía reconocer una gran cantidad de chacra acercándose a ella.  
Intento irse de allí, alejarse lo más posible, no podía exponerse al peligro.

Lamentablemente el dueño de ese chacra se movía más rápido que ella. Y en un parpadeo, aquel sujeto estuvo frente a ella impidiéndole el paso. Levantó la vista para ver la cara de su extraño atacante, y lo que vio la dejó helada.

- Ne... Neji - fue lo único que logró balbucear antes de que todo se volviera negro.

.

.

* * *

Volví!!! Esta vez con un two-shot

Para los que decian (incluida yo) que la U no inspiraba, me atrevo a decir que por esta vez me equivoque.

La idea surgio de la nada, fue inspiracion divina... jajaja (si como no) Simplemente mientras intentaba no dormirme en mi aburrida clase de biologia molecular la idea llego, (seee, me vi como una estudiante juiciosa que tomaba muchos apuntes cuando en realidad estaba escribiendo esto)

**ACLARACIONES **(debian ir al principio pero no quise arruinar la lectura)

- Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía... y no esta autorizado publicarla en ningun otro lado. (A menos que me pidan permiso)

- Puede haber un poco de OoC por parte de algunos personajes, dejo a criterio de cada quien decidir si hay o no OoC.

- (Aclaración)...- dialogo

- Estamos en Tenten POV (por si no lo notaron)

Pues ya saben, espero que me digan si les esta gustando o no, obviamente por medio de un review.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones de siempre:

Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es completamente mia.

- Dialogo

_______________ Cambio de punto de vista

- Puede haber un poco de OoC por parte de algunos personajes, dejo a criterio de cada quien decidir si hay o no OoC.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Se despertó desubicada ¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía el lugar, se incorporó lentamente y notó que estaba en una habitación del hospital de la niebla, observo las cosas a su alrededor, estaba conectada a una maquina que media su presión. Se soltó ese cable y se dispuso a salir de allí.  
Salió del hospital después de hablar con el médico, quien le conto que un muchacho la había llevado, y después de dejarla en la habitación se había marchado, ella solo tuvo una leve recaída, al parecer por la impresión, de resto se encontraba perfectamente y se podía marchar a casa.

Por el camino medito un poco, ¿realmente había visto a Neji? O tal vez solo había sido un sueño, pero alguien la había llevado al hospital, así que eso no había sido un sueño, la pregunta que ahora rondaba su mente era ¿Dónde estaba Neji?

Y... él la había visto... era imposible que no hubiera notado que ella estaba embarazada, ¿Qué habría pensado? Tal vez... que ella tenía una relación con alguien en esa aldea y que de ese alguien estaba embarazada.  
Que pensara lo que quisiera, tal vez de ese modo él no diría en la aldea que la había visto.  
Siguió caminando, y aunque ya estaba anocheciendo, no quería ir a casa. Decidió ir a las orillas de un lago que había cerca de la aldea, nadie iba a ese lugar, pues era muy frio, tal vez demasiado, pero a ella no le importo, quería estar en algún lugar que le brindara paz.

Llegó al lago y se sentó en el pasto, hacia un frio aterrador, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. De un momento a otro sintió el chacra que había sentido en la tarde, pero esta vez no se asusto, sabía bien quién era. Así que espero pacientemente que él le hablara, ella no tenía nada que decir.

- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo - la voz de él destilaba odio

- No, no lo he perdido - dijo ella siguiéndole la corriente

- Y tienes el descaro de admitirlo así no más. - ella no le daría el lujo de rebajarse y suplicarle o algo así por el estilo. Si él quería creer que ella era casi una ramera, que lo hiciera, eso demostraba lo poco que en realidad la había llegado a conocer.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando Neji, ¿Qué esperabas encontrar?

- No sé que esperaba encontrar, pero ten seguro que eso no - dijo señalando levemente su barriga - al menos debiste tener la decencia de avisar que abandonabas la aldea porque te irías a volverte una cualquiera - esas palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo ¿En serio tenía un concepto tan bajo de ella?

- Lamento haberlos preocupado - dijo ironizando cada palabra - No debiste tomarte la molestia de buscarme.

- Tenía que hacerlo, son las órdenes que me dieron.

- Claro, ordenes, tú siempre las sigues ¿Verdad?... pues bien, me encontraste, ahora devuélvete por donde llegaste pues yo no pienso volver... tu esposa debe estar esperándote.

- Hmph - fue su respuesta, ella ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de intentar adivinar lo que eso significaba - mis órdenes son llevarte de vuelta a la aldea, quieras o no.

- Así que como siempre, ¿lo que yo piense no importa?

- Andando, partiremos al amanecer, tienes esta noche para despedirte de quien quiera que sea el padre de ese bebe.

Y desapareció, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar. Ella se fue rumbo a casa, el frio ya era insoportable y tratar de encontrar algo de tranquilidad en ese lugar se le hizo imposible. No podría huir de ese lugar, era obvio que Neji la estaría visitando, y así no lo hiciera, era consciente que no lograría llegar muy lejos.  
Resignada llego a casa y se acostó a dormir, no quería volver a su aldea, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a Neji la verdad sobre su embarazo y eso era algo que definitivamente no quería hacer.

.  
____________________________________

.  
Había hecho hasta lo imposible para encontrar a Tenten pensando que tal vez algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, todos le habían dicho que ella se había ido por gusto, era improbable que alguien la hubiera raptado, pero él se negaba a creerlo. La Hokage mando equipos de búsqueda y rastreo para encontrarla pero nada, nadie había sido capaz de dar con ella, así que un mes atrás Tsunade decidió dar por terminada la búsqueda.  
Pero él no se resigno, siguió buscando, era completamente imposible que se la hubiera tragado la tierra, algún rastro tendría que haber dejado.  
No encontró rastro alguno, pero en su búsqueda se había ido adentrando sin notarlo en la aldea oculta de la niebla, según tenía entendido allí nadie había buscado, claramente esa era una aldea enemiga que se debía evitar a toda costa. Pero, el instinto le decía que se adentrara allí, que la buscara en ese lugar, y no le había fallado. Cuando estaba llegando en los alrededores de donde empezaba el pueblo como tal, sintió una presencia familiar, era ella, estaba completamente seguro. Sin perder el tiempo, empezó a correr hacia el lugar donde sentía la presencia, pudo sentir como ella intentaba alejarse pero no se lo iba a permitir, después de todo él era más rápido.  
Se atravesó en su camino, impidiéndole seguir su camino, no fue capaz de verla directamente a la cara, ese extraño abultamiento en su ropa captaba toda su atención.

Al fin la había encontrado, pero lo que vio no le gusto nada, Tenten, SU Tenten ¡Estaba embarazada!

Ella levanto la vista para poder verle la cara y balbuceó algo que sonó a su nombre, luego se había desmayado. Rápidamente la alzó, y la llevo en dirección al hospital, al llegar la dejo en la habitación que le indicaron y se marcho, le sorprendió ver como en el pueblo todos la conocían y al parecer le tenían gran aprecio.

Se fue a meditar un rato, claramente no esperaba encontrarse lo que había encontrado. Ahora la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza era ¿Quién era el padre? No podía, aun no asimilaba que ella estuviera embarazada, pero lo que más le dolía era que él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella no se acostaría con cualquiera. En tan poco tiempo ¿había logrado olvidarlo?  
Estaba caminando por los alrededores del pueblo, cuando sintió que ella se acercaba y se quedaba en un lugar, llevado por la curiosidad se acerco a verla, ella estaba sentada en el pasto, cerca a un lago, en ese lugar hacia un frio de los mil demonios, ella no debería estar ahí tan desabrigada, así que se acerco a ella con la idea de abrigarla un poco o al menos de convencerla de irse a un lugar donde no hiciera ese clima.

Se acercó lentamente, pero al estar al lado de ella y observar aquel abultado vientre, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la ira y celos que eso le producía.

- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo - no pudo evitar que en su voz se notara toda la ira que sentía.

- No, no lo he perdido - le contesto ella con un tonito de voz que lo irrito aun mas.

- Y tienes el descaro de admitirlo así no más. - esperaba que al menos tuviera la vergüenza de intentar negar lo evidente, pero no, sabía que ella no lo haría.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando Neji, ¿Qué esperabas encontrar?

- No sé que esperaba encontrar, pero ten seguro que eso no - contesto señalándole la barriga, ni en sus peores pesadillas habría esperado encontrarse eso - al menos debiste tener la decencia de avisar que abandonabas la aldea porque te irías a volverte una cualquiera - esas palabras le dolieron incluso a él, sin importar que, él no creía que ella fuera tal cosa, no sabía porque había dicho eso, las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo

- Lamento haberlos preocupado - dijo ella con una gran ironía - No debiste tomarte la molestia de buscarme.

- Tenía que hacerlo, son las órdenes que me dieron. - eso no era cierto, a él le ordenaron detener la búsqueda, pero no lo quiso hacer.

- Claro, ordenes, tú siempre las sigues ¿Verdad?... pues bien, me encontraste, ahora devuélvete por donde llegaste pues yo no pienso volver... tu esposa debe estar esperándote.

- Hmph - no sabía que mas decirle, su esposa poco o tal vez nada le importaba, por él ella podía morirse y le haría un favor - mis órdenes son llevarte de vuelta a la aldea, quieras o no.

- Así que como siempre, ¿lo que yo piense no importa?

- Andando, partiremos al amanecer, tienes esta noche para despedirte de quien quiera que sea el padre de ese bebe. - esperaría y la seguiría, quería conocer al maldito con quien ella se había atrevido a reemplazarlo.  
Además, al seguirla se cercioraría que ella no intentara escapar, estaba seguro que no llegaría muy lejos, pero aun así podía llegar a intentarlo.  
Se fue del lugar antes que ella le replicara algo, no le daría opciones, la llevaría de regreso como fuera.

Le sorprendió bastante ver que ella no se despedía de nadie, solo se dirigía a una sencilla casa y se acostaba a dormir. Entró a la casa al estar completamente seguro que ella dormía, registro todo el lugar, no existía ningún indicio que dijera que ella vivía con alguien, entonces ¿Quién era el padre del bebe?  
Eso lo tenía desconcertado, ¿Quién podría ser? Tal vez algún personaje que no quiso responder, tal vez... un momento ¿Cuántos meses tenia? Eso no lo sabía, así que se dirigió al hospital y con un sigilo impresionante ingreso a la parte de las historias clínicas, buscaba la de Tenten. Al encontrarla la leyó rápidamente, seis meses, seis meses de embarazo... seis meses atrás ella aun estaba en la aldea de la hoja, lo que le decía que él era el padre. El expediente se resbalo de sus manos.  
Eso no podía ser posible, ella tendría que haberle dicho, ella le hubiera dicho. Tenía que salir de ese lugar o terminaría derrumbando las paredes, recogió las hojas que se le habían caído y las guardo nuevamente en su respectivo lugar.  
Se dirigió a la casa de Tenten, tenía que saber si era cierto, tenía que salir de esa duda.  
Al llegar entró a la habitación de ella y la despertó.

Ella se incorporo en la cama tan rápido como su situación le permitía

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? - ella seguía adormilada, no la culpaba, eran las dos de la mañana

- De tu embarazo, de mi hijo - le dijo él, su tono de voz era de reproche.

- Neji, quiero dormir, hablamos mañana - y se volvió a acostar, arropándose hasta la cabeza, recordaba eso, era la señal que le indicaba que podía pararse en las pestañas si quería, ella intentaba dormir.

.  
________________________________________________

.

Se despertó cuando el sol no la dejo dormir mas, esa luz blanquecina se colaba por una ventana impidiéndole continuar su sueño.  
Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como un balde de agua fría, Neji le había preguntado por su embarazo. Observo a su alrededor y lo encontró sentado en una silla.

- ¿Ahora si me contestaras mi pregunta?

- ¿De... de qué hablas? - fingir amnesia era su mejor opción por el momento.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste de tu embarazo? ¿Por qué me ocultaste a mi hijo?

- Pu... pues - tomo una bocanada de aire para darse impulso - iba a decirte, pero ese día tú me terminaste, así que decidí no decirte nada.

- Ohh... - ¿eso era todo? ¿La gran respuesta del Hyüga era eso? - Lamento lo que te dije antes

. ¿Por qué me dijiste eso? ¿Realmente pensaste que yo me acostaría con cualquiera?

- NO, no pensé eso, solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, me deje cegar por los celos, en serio lamento haberte dicho lo que dije antes.

- Voy... voy al baño - dijo ella, quería un minuto a solas para asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Se Levanto y se dirigió al lugar mencionado. La ira que había sentido el día anterior había desaparecido completamente. Al salir, él seguía sentado en el mismo lugar

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de la aldea?

- Simple, no iba a permitir que mi reputación se dañara por esto, mi hijo no sufrirá las consecuencias futuras de nacer fuera de un matrimonio, además si alguien notaba que era tu hijo, yo sería tildada como tu amante, y no lo iba a permitir

Silencio, esa era su respuesta, no podía replicarle el poner prioridad a su reputación.

- Debiste haberme dicho, algo se me hubiera ocurrido

- Si claro, me imagino... y ¿debí decirte justo después de que me terminaras?

- No, antes, cre... creí que terminarte era la mejor opción, con eso tú seguirías con tu vida sin preocuparte por mi... veo que no fue la mejor idea.

- Es un poco tarde para notarlo... ahora vete, no pienso volver a la aldea... y si tú alguna vez me quisiste realmente, respetaras mi decisión.

- De acuerdo, espero seas feliz en este lugar

Y así sin más se había marchado. Lágrimas se empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, lo último que quería era que él se marchara, pero ya nada podía hacer, esa había sido su decisión, él debía volver junto a su esposa y ella seguir su monótona vida.

Los días eran ahora más largos que antes, extrañaba a Neji mas que nunca, pero no podía hacer nada, excepto resignarse a que él era un lindo recuerdo y ya. Una semana, una simple semana que le pareció un mes había pasado desde el día que se despidió de Neji, él ya debería estar de vuelta en la hoja siguiendo con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Se dirigió a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo, estaba agotada. Al llegar a casa notó algo extraño, una presencia en su casa, se dirigió a la cocina y allí encontró a Neji tomándose un té.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No pude seguir mi vida como si nada, y menos ahora que sé en donde vives.

- Tu esposa se va a preocupar

- Ex... Ex-esposa, hable con Tsunade, mi matrimonio es invalido... y abandone la aldea, viviré contigo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Como oyes, no puedo estar lejos de mi familia

- Pe...pero

- No existe ningún pero, Tsunade aprobó mi salida temporal de la aldea y está muy feliz de que tú estés bien.

- ¿Temporal?

- Si, volveremos a la hoja, no puedes vivir de este modo por siempre.

- ¿De este modo?

- Sí, alejada de tus amigos y de toda la gente que te quiere, en especial alejada de mi.

- De acuerdo, si tú estás conmigo voy a donde quieras... pero te advierto: No me puedo mover muy rápido.

- Lo sé, nos iremos un tiempo después de tu parto. - Él sonreía, extrañaba mucho verlo.

- Y ¿ahora qué?

- Pues creo que tendrás que mostrarme el lugar, sinceramente aun no conozco nada.

Ella sonrió, le mostraría el lugar... después, tenían mucho tiempo para conocer el lugar, por ahora lo más importante por ahora era mostrarle su cama... mostrársela muy bien.

.

.

* * *

.

.

¿Por qué fue declarado invalido el matrimonio?

Pues, ojala les haya gustado, esa fue toda mi inspiracion por ahora... Espero reviews...

Este cap esta re-largo, pero no supe donde dividirlo para sacar dos... ademas avise que seria un two-shot...

Repito nuevamente que estare "retirada" por un tiempo, los parciales empiezan la otra semana!!!

Gracias a los que leyeron esta nueva locura, y muchos mas agradecimientos a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentarla.


End file.
